Weekly Potion Magazine
by Kerise
Summary: Quand Hermione donne une interview au Congré annuel des potionnistes


Comme d'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien sur mes écrits :) Cette histoire à vu le jour suite à un défi de la page Répertoire Fanfiction sur Facebook. Voilà le défi:

Personnages : Severus et Hermione

Thème : Potion

Mots à insérer : Feu, Enseignement, Banc, Noir

Pour voir la photo associée au défi, allez voir directement sur la page. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit rewiev ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à Almayen ma beta readeuse impromptue :)

* * *

 _Le Congrès Mondial de Potions qui avait lieu cette année à San Francisco regroupait bien évidemment toute la crème des potionnistes de notre monde. Mais comme toujours, c'était surtout le moment pour les Maîtres de Potion de dévoiler leurs découvertes et pour les apprentis de montrer leurs progrès._

 _Nous avons eu le privilège d'interviewer Hermione Granger, une grande potionniste en devenir._

 _Personnalité déjà bien connue dans le monde magique pour ses efforts durant la guerre, elle s'est illustrée lors de ce regroupement en présentant un projet alliant Potion et Sortilège. Elle a accepté de répondre à quelques questions à la suite de sa présentation._

 _ **_Weekly Potion Magazine: Bonjour, merci d'avoir accepté de me donner un peu de votre temps aujourd'hui. J'aurais quelques questions pour vous. Les lecteurs veulent vous connaître un peu plus et en savoir davantage sur vos expériences.**_

 _ **_Hermione Granger: Bonjour à vous aussi. De rien, c'est la moindre des choses lorsque vous montrez un tel enthousiasme face à notre travail.**_

 _ **_W.P.M: Alors ma première question. Comment en êtes vous arrivé jusque là ? Nous n'avions entendu parler de vous que par vos exploits durant la guerre et d'un coup vous sortez de votre sac sans fond votre master de potion après cinq années d'un silence presque radio.**_

 _ **_H.G: Je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur ces 5 années de silence radio comme vous dites. Vous n'étiez pas en Angleterre au moment de la guerre. Mais après la victoire il a fallu tout reconstruire. L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, le Ministère... et réapprendre à vivre normalement aussi. Ne plus sursauter au moindre bruit suspect, ne plus mettre automatiquement la main sur sa baguette quand on sort… Bref. Nous avons tous eu besoin de temps. Et ce temps je l'ai pris en commençant un apprentissage de potion.**_

 _ **Je dois vous avouer que si mes amis m'avaient dit, il y a quelques années de ça maintenant , que je serais ici, je les aurais fait consulter un psychomage immédiatement. J'ai toujours trouvé les potions fascinantes. Déjà sur les bancs de l'école je m'appliquais au maximum pour toujours les réussir. Je passais mon temps dans les livres pour connaître chaque méthode de découpe, les conséquences sur les ingrédients puis leur influence dans les potions… Bref… J'ai aussi bien fait tourner en bourrique mon professeur de potion.**_

 _ **Mon apprentissage en potion n'a pas été de tout repos. Il a déjà fallu que je convaincs la personne que je voulais pour maître et cela n'a pas été simple.**_

 _ **_W.P.M: Comment cela? N'importe quel maître de Potion en voyant vos résultats et vos faits d'armes durant la guerre vous aurait pris comme apprentie!**_

 _ **_H.G: Comme quoi, pas tous manifestement. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés j'étais loin de l'héroïne de guerre dont vous dressez le portrait. J'étais pour beaucoup une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne levait le nez de ses livres que pour poser des questions aux professeurs. L'enseignement des potions étant un art délicat et dangereux je ne voulais que le meilleur des Maîtres et je savais que me faire accepter comme apprentie serait compliqué. J'ai mis quatre mois avant de lui faire signer mon contrat. Severus Snape est un homme secret et compliqué. Et mon apprentissage l'a été tout autant.**_

 _ **_W.P.M: Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur cette période de votre vie?**_

 _ **_H.G: Non.**_

 _ **_WPM: Mais…**_

 _ **_H.G: Le contenu de mon apprentissage est personnel et n'a nul besoin d'être divulgué. D'autant que nous avons pu travailler sur des projets que nous souhaitons garder secret.**_

 _ **_W.P.M: Je comprends… mais je suis déçu et nos lecteurs le seront aussi. Ils auraient aimé vous connaitre d'avantage et en apprendre plus sur vous et votre vie. Vos projets d'avenir, vos prochaines potions, vos amours et future vie de famille? D'autant que différentes rumeurs circulent sur votre relation avec Severus Snape. Il se dit que votre apprentissage ne s'est pas limité aux potions...Il était après tout votre professeur, espion pour Dumbledore, supposé mort, Ordre de Merlin première classe… Bref, nous sommes tous curieux de savoir…**_

 _ **_H.G: Ma vie est privée Monsieur et n'a pas besoin d'être étalée dans les magazines. Encore moins dans un magazine qui se veut la référence dans le domaine des potions. Je ne vous pensais pas adeptes des potins ou d'autres informations de ce genre. Si jamais vos lecteurs ou vous même êtes friands de ragots sur la vie des gens, orientez vous vers la gazette du Sorcier ou Good witch Magazine. Ces derniers en sont déjà bien abreuvés. Sur ce… j'ai une potion sur le feu, je vous laisse.**_

 _Hermione Granger quitta le plateau juste après cette dernière réponse pour le moins acerbe. Pourquoi s'énerver pour si peu ? Il est normal en tant que personnalité publique que nous nous intéressions à sa vie et je vous avoue ne pas comprendre son refus face à ma question._

 _Je vous dis à une prochaine fois chers lecteurs,_

 _Alex Tiamosef_

Hermione replia le journal en soupirant. Ces journalistes ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un personnage public. Contrairement à Ron qui avait profité de la fin de la guerre pour enfin sortir de l'ombre, elle avait préféré y rester. Elle n'aimait pas les projecteurs et ne voulait pas exposer sa vie au public.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Severus dans le laboratoire. Les années ne l'avaient pas changé. Il s'habillait toujours de ses éternelles robes noires et n'était intéressé que par ses chères potions… Enfin à quelques détails près. Si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait voir que son visage était plus détendu et surtout qu'il ne sursauta pas en sentant les bras d'Hermione l'enlacer par derrière.

_ _Tu as bientôt fini ?_ demanda-t-elle

_ _Juste quelques étapes et ce sera bon. Je te rejoins dans le salon après m'être changé_.

_ _Pas de soucis, notre réservation n'est qu'à 20h de toute façon, nous avons le temps_.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe du potionniste et partit se délasser sous la douche. Oui, les rumeurs sur sa relation avec Severus étaient fondées, mais cela ne regardait nullement les autres sorciers. C'est dans un petit restaurant du Londres Moldu qu'ils iront fêter leur premier anniversaire. Loin des projecteurs et dans l'intimité.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis.

Des bisous


End file.
